


Through Thick and Thin (Working Title)

by AlexisHuang101



Series: Thick and Thin [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Augmented OC, Because I am such a fan, Emotional Manipulation, Eugenics Wars!Flashbacks, Flashbacks, Gen, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Khan is emotional, Khan is related to Sherlock, Khan's family is rewoken, Kinda, Look I'm Working On It, Mentions of Doctor Who and Supernatural, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Second chapter coming soon!!!!!, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Undercover Missions Causes To Fix Relationships, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisHuang101/pseuds/AlexisHuang101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“What was the last thing you can remember?”</em><br/> <br/><em>“The last thing I remember is the pod’s door closing, a code being typed in, and the cold.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“And what happened after that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I woke up.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is my first Star Trek fic, so please, please, please be kind.
> 
> I own and regret NOTHING!!!!

_“Being an augment meant so much more than just being powerful. It was a totally new way of life, something that we (I in particular) were not used to. Being able to crush our family’s necks if we weren’t too careful, a clear path made every time that we walked down the streets, limited affection because nobody wanted to get close to a killer. However, it had its bonus points. No man would want to touch me, so no threat of rape or murder there. Our strength had practically improved over night, nothing was too heavy to lift or break. Our intelligence rose to remarkable levels. Some chose to use this for warfare, we were in the middle of one after all, mostly offensive and very little defensive weaponry. Then you had the some who pushed their knowledge towards medicine, curing cancer, Alzheimer’s, and other horrid diseases. Those who were left went into science, the ‘father’ of our kind. Science made us; we had to contribute to science as a way of thanks. That’s what Professor John Marcus stated when I ran into him last._

_“Then there is me. I was sold into the program by accident. An ‘accident’ my parents told me. Accident my arse. George (my father) had a huge gambling debt; my mother was an alcoholic, a trait that ran within our family. Every person has their issues, and my parents’ were running us broke._

_“So they sold me to Professor Marcus, a young, fresh out of university with a doctorate in genetic engineering, for the new program to help heal people of certain diseases, disabilities, mental illnesses and general health issues. A single magic potion to heal every single sickness in a matter of minutes, from cancer to the common cold. I was the prime candidate._

_“I was born paralyzed from the waist down, and at the age of six was diagnosed with stomach cancer, the tumor as big as your average football. Six years later, two weeks shy of turning twelve, I was told that the tumor would never be able to be removed due to its size._

_“ ‘No matter what we do, the tumor just keeps getting bigger. I am afraid we can’t do anything else. Treatment at this stage would just be a waste of your valuable time and money.’_

_“Those words from the doctor’s office still ring clear in my mind. A month later, I was diagnosed with clinical depression. By this stage, I was beginning to lose all hope._

_“By the time I was thirteen, I was at Death’s Door. The cancer had moved over the years to my brain, blood and bone. My parents had been through enough. Arguments weren’t uncommon then, fists and slaps flying, words sharpened like knives thrown from one end of the room to the other. So, my father came up with the only option._

_“I can barely remember being taken to Professor Marcus’ laboratory; I was in and out all the time, awake but not recognizing or registering anything that was happening around me. This was common, the hangover afterwards however, was not. Being drugged so I couldn’t remember the way home, I was stuck in the middle of nowhere without a clue how to get back to my all-so-loving parents. Not that I could or wanted to._

_“The process of being augmented wasn’t fun, or painless. Having to be healed from a number of different things took time, money and energy, all of which I and Dr. Marcus did not have. But, five weeks after I’d been dropped off and testing had began, I started to show signs of getting better. Cognitive function grew until it was the same, then double, triple and quadrupled my original test results before I started to lose brain function. My strength return thrice fold and soon I was a normal teenager once again, but better, smarter, stronger._

_“At first, augmentation was only offered to those with disease and illness, to make them healthier and stronger, allowing them to live for many more years to come. Then we met Luke Hart. Well, who we were told was Luke Hart._

_“Twenty-seven to my seventeen, a full decade older than me, and he was withering away to the genetic disease released during the last war between India and Britain. Being the confused seventeen-year-old I was, I fell for him and his tricks._

_“At first it was harmless, helping me pass my university-leveled work, helping me take my tests to see if my, and his, functions had improved. This then escalated to asking questions about my illnesses, my life, my family and how my augmentation had changed me. He made me feel special, loved, something that I had failed to receive from both my parents and Dr. Marcus, even though he practically became my father. We shared the same views, or so I think, of how material possessions to do replace the actual feeling of love shown through actions, for he too grew up with a family whose only sign of love from the parents was to give their children the best material possessions of our time. Luke played with my heart, and I fell for every minute._

_“Quickly after Luke’s cognitive functions began to surpass mine, he began to ask for vials of my blood, for the formula for the augmentation process, Dr. Marcus’ notes. The, uh, love-stricken fool, I suppose, that I was fell for his loving act and was willing to give him anything. So, it all went to him.”_

_“And what happened after that?”_

_“He slowly became distant, said to me that he needed time alone and that he didn’t want to hurt me, how everyone he surrounds gets hurt at some stage down the track. I just figured he needed time to get used to the fact that he wasn’t going to die.”_

_“And what was he really doing?”_

_“Creating a war weapon to win back India. He was British, however after he was twelve, he moved to India so his parents could do research. He thought of India as his home, and as he was extremely nationalistic at the time, thought Britain should return India back to its former independent state. The thought the only way to do this was through war._

_“I don’t remember much between the time he left and the time that he took me from the hospital. It was all a bit of a blur. I was sinking into a depression, I had been relatively close friends with him for nearly eighteen months by that time and to have him suddenly ignoring me hurt me badly. He was my first friend, you see. The first one to take an interest._

_“But, I can remember the day that he took me back. It was a relatively busy day, that’s why no one noticed him coming back in. Security was more worried about the someone trying to hack the computers, not steal a patient.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“I was going through the medical files, reorganizing them, taking out the old patients that had moved on to refile them at Dr. Marcus’ house, and filing in the new patients. We had healed a total of seventeen thousand, and Dr. Marcus had been tweaking it to help with third-world countries with famine, disease and hunger, so I was locked away in a room where I couldn’t bother anyone. It felt strange, as if I knew someone was watching. After lunch, my hairs on the back of my neck were always on end, like when someone is staring at you, ya know?_

_“I went out to get tea, I can remember feeling sick with dread, as if I knew something was going to happen. Whenever it was busy at the hospital, something bad always happened, so I brushed it off. Someone placed a cloth over my mouth and I lost consciousness._

_“When I came to, I was in an abandoned research center. It had maybe three others besides me at the time.”_

_“How did you feel?”_

_“Scared. I didn’t know what they wanted. I was the First Augment, the Alpha Test Subject, as a result I was a lot stronger than those who were apart of the Beta Testing. They could have wanted me for a lot of things.”_

_“The Eugenics War-”_

_“-hadn’t started at that point, my mind hadn’t registered that they might want me for militaristic purposes.”_

_“When did Mr. Hart appear?”_

_“About three hours after I first awoke. I pretended to be unconscious; I was hoping those who were around might give me a clue to where I was. He came in, got everyone else to leave and proceeded to wake me.”_

_“How did you feel?”_

_“Like I was a princess in a Disney film. Pathetic that he could charm me.”_

_“What did he want?”_

_“At first he wasn’t clear. We fell back into the flirting and lighthearted debating that we would do back at the hospital. I kinda felt like he was trying to save me.”_

_“From what?”_

_“Boredom, I suppose. I was underage and underqualified to do anything within the hospital’s research facility. But, it changed pretty rapidly once I had turned eighteen. At the time, it was India’s age of consent, so he could have approached me for a relationship and it wouldn’t be frowned upon, or we could just have sexual intercourse and he wouldn’t be arrested.”_

_“Did you?”_

_“Did I what?”_

_“Did you have sexual intercourse with Mr. Hart?”_

_“Not at that time, no. I was young, naïve, but not stupid. I wanted to wait until I was in a steady relationship before anything like that happened. But, when I was eighteen, his…motives became more apparent. He would touch me more; say stuff that would make me feel more wanted, more desired than back at the hospital. He also helped me with my schooling; I got to the stage where I could have had a doctorate in physics, mechanical engineering and medicine almost eighteen months after he had taken me. I was, and still am, grateful for that.”_

_“What else happened?”_

_“He wanted my opinion, on how to expand the formula to make sick people more like me, stronger, better. At first, it was a running joke, until we went out drinking on his birthday. I got a little drunk and before I knew it, he had coxed the original formula from me. Two days later, a total number of seventy-five people had arrived and the abandoned center. I released I was tricked when the war broke out.”_

_“How did you feel?”_

_“Betrayed. It made me rethink all that had happened, if the affection was genuine or just a way to get an answer.”_

_“It was! I swear to you it was!”_

_“Sit down and remain silent!’_

_“Go on.”_

_“I also felt confused and hurt. Why would he use me like this? That was repeated in my head over and over._

_“I started to attempt escaping. Simon and Kieran were always the ones to stop me. When news finally met Hart, he returned to deal with the problem the only way he knew how.”_

_“Which was?”_

_“Suspended animation, stasis, whatever you wish to call it. I was kept under during the time that it took to create the vessel needed to keep me functioning, alive, but not awake. I think I was either in an induced coma or constantly drugged, it is all a big foggy, so I normally say drugged. I can barely remember being taken into the room where I was hidden for many years.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“I was placed inside the vessel, it was cold, I remember because Hart was yelling at the creators about it, not wanting me uncomfortable or something like that. Simon and Kieran were there. I got to hug them, well, they hugged me, I could barely move myself. And then-”_

_“Then?”_

_“Hart kissed me, told me……he told me he loved me and that he was sorry he had to resort to this.”_

_“What was the last thing you can remember?”_

_“The last thing I remember is the pod’s door closing, a code being typed in, and the cold.”_

_“And what happened after that?”_

“I woke up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudo, Comment, Subscribe, Favourite/Bookmark and I'll be back SOOON!!!!
> 
> Update: The next chapter will definitely be up by Christmas and, due to holidays, I am hoping to have at least five chapters up by late January.


End file.
